koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Murashige Araki
Murashige Araki is one of Nobunaga's military commanders and tea masters, said to have been one of his lord's most trusted advisors. For reasons still not clear to this day, Murashige rebelled against Nobunaga. He is famous for imprisoning Kanbei within Arioka Castle's gaols for a year during the tense mediations between him and the Oda. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Murashige is often a part of Nobunaga's early campaigns in this series. He joins the Oda offensive at Itsukushima and Kōzuki Castle during the fourth title; he defects with the Azai later in the narrative. Chronicles and 4-II include downloadable scenarios that have Murashige imprison Kanbei. Both games portray him as a petty, self-centered lord who bolsters Arioka Castle's defenses. He is infuriated if Hanbei outsmarts him. Kessen In Kessen III, Murashige is one of the many lords who surrenders to Nobunaga when the Oda lord enters the capital. Sometime off-screen, Murashige is convinced by Mitsuhide and Fujinaga to collude with the shogunate forces. He feigns loyalty to the Oda before he defects in chapter 9. The player has the option of subjugating his rebellion in Settsu. If they do, Murashige will imprison Kanbei and be clear about his true allegiance. He and his retainers make a stand at Arioka Castle. Regardless of whether the player fights or ignores him at this time, Murashige evades capture and continues to oppose Nobunaga for the rest of the game. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Murashige has already joined the Oda. Prior to the UMA invasion, he and Kazumasu were stationed within Settsu and ordered on stand by for Nobunaga's peace talks with Kennyo. They are attacked and overrun by Tsuchi-ikazuchi's forces. By the time the protagonist's party arrives to Arioka Castle to save him, Murashige falls to the UMA's magics. He barely has time to warn Hideyoshi of the danger before he succumbs to the spell. Tsuchi-ikazuchi puppets Murashige to attack the nearby Hanakuma Castle with the brainwashed Honganji Rioters. When the protagonist's party intercepts Murashige again, Tsuchi-ikazuchi simultaneously threatens to assassinate Nobunaga. Once the UMA learns of Shigehide's trick, Kennyo purifies Murashige. The freed Murashige is sorely regretful of his actions and apologizes to Hideyoshi. He gladly resumes his service to Nobunaga. Geten no Hana Geten no Hana Yumeakari mentions him in passing as "Lord Araki" during Kanbei's romance route. Murashige's revolt and his one year imprisonment of Kanbei within Arioka Castle's gaols took place approximately two years before the main narrative. After he is subjugated, Murashige disappears from the narrative. Voice Actors *Kentaro Ito - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"We’re friends, aren't we? I will explain things to lord Nobunaga! Now put down your spears!" (Fujinaga emerges from behind with a sword) :"Fujinaga Isshiki… What are you doing in this place? You should be living peacefully alongside his Lordship." :"Peacefully? You fool. We shall return to the capital with the aid of the Mōri Clan. It won't be long before the enemies of the Oda arise. Before long, the Oda will fall!" :"Murashige. Have you been a traitor this entire time?" :"Well now. I couldn't really say." ::~~Kanbei, Fujinaga, and Murashige; Kessen III Historical Information Araki Murashige's origins are unclear and disputed; not much is recorded to verify the Araki clan aside from their servitude to the Ikeda. His father was either Araki Takamura or Araki Yoshimura. It is presumed that Murashige served Ikeda Katsumasa at a young age and was married into the family with Ikeda Nagamasa's daughter. He continued to serve Katsumasa until his lordship was exiled from Ikeda Castle and replaced by Ikeda Tomomasa —Katsumasa's younger brother. Allegedly, Murashige was acting under the Miyoshi Trio's manipulations and influenced Tomomasa. Before this incident, the shogun had assigned leadership in Settsu Province to three governors: Ikeda Katsumasa, Wada Koremasa and Itami Chikaoki. Katsumasa's removal led to a gradual collapse in Settsu's security and made the reestablished Ikeda foes of the Oda. Nobunaga was busy dealing with the Asakura and Azai revolts at Anegawa and other places to immediately pass judgment on them. After Koremasa had unified the Rokkaku clan and other nobles families in 1570, the Miyoshi Trio and Matsunaga Hisahide wanted to claim the Wada's amassed wealth and territory. The Ikeda were summoned to act; Murashige marched with a cavalry unit and Nakagawa Kiyohide laid ambush troops at Shiraikawara in 1571. Koremasa called upon Ibaraki Shigetomo for assistance, but their two hundred were outnumbered by the thousands of soldiers in the Ikeda army. Murashige's main camp was endangered by Ibaraki's troops once during the battle; they were crushed by Kiyohide's soldiers. Koremasa died a grisly death on the field and the Wada clan was annihilated soon after. There were a handful of stragglers who escaped the destruction, the most famous being Luís Fróis who rode a skiff to report the incident to Nobunaga. Koremasa was once praised by Fróis to have been a regal and perilous figure; his demise was a deafening blow to him. Nobunaga, on the other hand, became interested in the Ikeda forces. The battle is often cited to be the first time the Oda lord noticed Murashige. When Nobunaga resumed his march towards the capital, he permitted the Ikeda to leave the Miyoshi and serve the Oda in 1573. During the same year, Tomomasa was convinced by Hosokawa Fujitaka to align with the shogun, and the Oda were in the midst of subjugating shogunate supporters. Given that the Miyoshi were on their last legs by this time, Murashige chose to abandon the Ikeda and accepted Nobunaga's offer. The Ikeda's decline led to their servitude to the Oda, allowing Murashige to sever his obligations to the Ikeda. Murashige then assisted efforts to suppress the shogun's supporters near the capital. In November 1574, Murashige dispatched his troops to obliterate the Itami, which was authorized due to their open support for the shogun. Chikaoki committed suicide within Itami Castle and Murashige claimed it as his new headquarters. He used it to subdue the neighboring aristocrats to quickly unify Settsu Province. Itami Castle was renamed Arioka Castle, and Murashige began a giant renovation plan to expand its boundaries to strengthen its defenses for sieges. It included hidden passageways for ambushes, included three additional gates leading to the main keep and surrounded itself with a city market. The castle's fortress like structure is said to be the first of its kind in Japan that would inspire later castles of the era such as Edo Castle and Osaka Castle. Nobunaga rewarded Murashige with a 370,000 koku stipend and donned him the military governor of Settsu in recognition of his services. Rebellion Murashige fought for Nobunaga against the Ishiyama-Honganji and their supporters in Kii Province for the next three years. During the first Kizugawaguchi conflict, Murashige was ordered to act as reinforcements for the Oda forces. His troops arrived after the conflict had concluded and were swiftly beaten by the massive Mōri navy. Once Nobunaga heard this, Murashige received the bulk of his lord's anger for wasting resources. He was also an envoy to negotiate peace talks with Kennyo; he failed for the monk was bitterly disappointed with his presentation. When Hashiba Hideyoshi struggled with his campaigns in Harima Province, Murashige was reportedly distraught and nervous. Nobunaga was surprised to learn about Murashige's rebellion in October 1578. He responded by entrusting Akechi Mitsuhide, Matsui Yūkan and Manmi Shigetomo to send messengers to Arioka Castle. Mitsuhide's daughter (argued as eldest daughter) was engaged or married to Murashige (or his eldest son and heir, Muratsugu); Mitsuhide and company threatened to hold the daughter, the son and Murashige's mother hostage if Murashige did not surrender peacefully. Moved to comply, Murashige left Arioka Castle to head towards Azuchi Castle. Midway, he rested at Ibaraki Castle. Kiyohide insisted for Murashige to stand his ground in Settsu, arguing that Murashige would likely be ordered to commit suicide once he reached Azuchi Castle. Convinced, Murashige returned to Arioka Castle. It is unclear whether he did this before or after Kiyohide answered Oda envoys with a death threat. Regardless of the order of events, Murashige agreed to an alliance with the shogun, Kennyo and Mōri Terumoto; in short, the alliance was a non-aggression pact between the Ishiyama-Honganji and Murashige. Neither party would intrude on the other's territory in exchange for mutual cooperation and protection against Nobunaga. Around this time, Hideyoshi sent Murashige's fond acquaintance, Kuroda Yoshitaka, as an envoy to Arioka Castle. Murashige responded by imprisoning Yoshitaka. His motivations for sparing Yoshitaka or placing him in captivity are unknown. Fortified by his nine additional castles and the Ishiyama-Honganji's attacks on the Oda, Murashige was untouched at Arioka Castle for nearly a year. The second Kizugawaguchi conflict and Murashige's animosity for the Christian warlords in Takazuki Castle led to the Oda gaining a foothold in Settsu. When they neared Ibaraki Castle, Kiyohide surrendered. His betrayal triggered three Settsu castles to join the Oda. Cut off from the Ishiyama-Honganji and his defenses crumbling, Murashige was confident he could still hold his ground with Arioka Castle, Amagasaki Castle and Hanakuma Castle. He gathered troops and set up defenses at the three points. On December 2, 1579, the Oda forces and Murashige's personal army clashed. The defenders were pushed back and retreated towards Arioka Castle. Nobunaga ordered his men to bombard the castle's gates with hours of artillery before he personally returned to Azuchi Castle. It didn't dawn on them that Murashige and five or six attendants had secretly left Arioka Castle during the evening hours of September 22. Murashige infamously abandoned his family and retainers, only taking his prized tea ware with him to Amagasaki Castle. Once the main keep of Arioka Castle was overrun by December 7, Nobunaga held Murashige's family and retainers as hostages and issued Murashige an ultimatum: surrender Amagasaki Castle and Hanakuma Castle or forfeit the lives of his loved ones. Murashige refused to budge. Enraged, Nobunaga ordered Arioka Castle to be burned to the ground and had his hostages executed on December 30, 1579 and January 2, 1580. According to the Nobunaga Kouki, 122 hostages and 500 people —nearly two-thirds of them being unarmed men and women— were executed and slaughtered outside of Amagasaki Castle. Dashi, Murashige's wife (either first or second) who was reputed as an unmatched beauty, was among the victims. The Araki retainers faraway from the conflict heard about the main castle's fall and committed suicide a few days afterwards. Despite the devastation, Murashige and his remaining followers continued to defy Nobunaga. When Amagasaki Castle's defenses fell a few weeks afterwards, Murashige fled to his last fortress, Hanakuma Castle. Ikeda Tsuneoki and Ikeda Terumasa soon surrounded it with their Saika reinforcements in March. Their first encounter killed many Araki retainers, but the castle's defenses stood strong. The Ikeda hit the defenders with guerrilla tactics five months later which finally broke through the gates. Murashige once again abandoned his family and retainers, fleeing by himself into Mōri territory. He allegedly hid in Onomichi. Later Years Under the Mōri's patronage, Murashige concealed his identity and gave up his samurai title to become an accomplished tea master. After Honnōji and receiving Hideyoshi's official pardon, Murashige relocated to Osaka and established a friendship with Sen no Rikyū. Rikyū is said to have personally mentored him, Murashige purportedly being one of his most talented students. Since Nobunaga's death relaxed his paranoia, Murashige bad-mouthed those he felt wronged him and slipped about his past on multiple occasions. He quickly earned the ire of Christian warlords and Hideyoshi's disfavor. Fearing the thought of execution, Murashige fled again and entered priesthood. He was known as Dōfun (道糞) or Dōkun (道薫). He died in Sakai when he was 52 years old. The causes for his death are unknown. Iwasa Matabei, either Murashige's son or grandson, survived him and became a painter. His other argued sons either died at an undetermined date or worked as minor government officials. One of his descendants founded a martial arts style. Japanese Folklore Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters